


No Reason At All

by misfitmonarchy



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale pack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Human Scott, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr, drunk! stiles, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmonarchy/pseuds/misfitmonarchy
Summary: Derek can’t really remember now, how it happened but one moment he was staring at this Stilin- Geni- Sti- whatever his name was that tags around Scott, the kid he’s teaching to be captain of the lacrosse team; and the next moment they’re kissing.





	No Reason At All

**Author's Note:**

> For a kiss meme! Requested by rieraclaelin :On the sidewalk + No reason at all, please and thank you!
> 
> The following post contains: drinking and references to alcohol
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!

“Hale!” Derek looks behind him from where he’s walking on the sidewalk just in time to catch a flail of lanky arms. He turns fully as Stilinski crashes into him. “Hey!”

Derek smirks at the drunk boy. He’s friends with that Scott guy, the kid Derek was currently mentoring to take over the UCLA lacrosse team but that was about as much as Derek knew about him. Other than the fact that Stilinski was attractive in that  _ why am I attracted to you _ kind of way. 

“Hey.” Stilinski grins at him all dreamy like. Derek looks over his head to see if he can spot anyone who might responsible for the mess of a man currently half draped over him. “You’re-- _hic!_ _Pretty_.” Derek guffaws at him. 

“You look like you’re having a good time.” He can’t see anyone around that’s looking for Stilinski, and the kid leans into him heavier. 

“I am now.” Stilinski might as well have cartoon hearts in his eyes. Derek really doesn’t know if this is normal or not, and he can feel his face turning flush at the shameless flirting. 

“Is there someone I should call…?” The only people he can see are all milling around the house party that he’s assuming Stilinski just came from. He should have taken the bus instead of walking back from the library. 

Stilinski blinks at him before suddenly sitting down on the curb with no warning.

“Jesu--” Derek is yanked down with him, eyes wide as they stumble onto the sidewalk. 

_ “Woah!”  _ Stilinski laughs, managing to stabilize himself, sitting with his legs out on the road and his hands still holding tight on Derek’s shirt. Derek gives the guy a quick check for scrapes, and then  he sighs heavily through his nose. 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” He asks, because he’s nothing if not a gentleman. Laura would have a field day later when she finds out, because Laura somehow  _ always _ finds out.

“You wanna take me home?” Stilinski asks, grinning. Derek can’t help but smirk a little, unable to stop from how his eyes take him in slowly. 

“You could say that.”

“Yeah,” Stilinski leans in closer, breath fanning over Derek’s face, “I’d like that.” He says much softer this time. Derek can hear his own pulse in his ears as he doesn’t pull away. 

“Uh--” He reminds himself that Stilinski is drunk as hell. He reminds himself that the kid is human. He reminds himself that he’s graduating soon and this guy is a second year like Scott. Derek ignores the way the street lights reflect the spit on Stilinski’s bitten lips. “Where um--” Derek gulps a little, looking away to the house party behind them. “Where do you live?”

The voice crack really didn’t help his pride, but when he looks back to Stilinski, he sees the boy watching him still. Derek wonders if maybe he’s starting to sober up as he gets this super serious look on his face. And then;

“Can we get Mcdonalds first?” Oh boy.

\--

“Thank you, by the way.” Stilinski says. Derek shifts his weight again, hands securing Stilinski better on his back. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Derek says, smiling a bit. He’s been smiling a lot since Stilinski bumped into (tackled)  him two hours ago. “Plus, I paid for the food with your card.” He adds. 

“That’s okay, I like paying on the first date.” Derek can feel that stupid grin against his cheek where Stilinski’s face sits, smashed into his shoulder and radiating heat like a campfire. It takes a second for what he just said to sink in before Derek flushes and squeezes the legs he’s holding. 

He gave up around the same time Stilinski started having a hard time walking on his own, on trying to refute the flirting. Not that it was hard to discourage when he couldn’t entirely say he didn’t like it. Derek rolls his eyes. “A real gentleman.” He scoffs. 

Stilinski lays his head on his shoulder so his eyes are on Derek’s face. Derek focuses on the sidewalk in front of them. 

“My dad raised me right.” He says. “Well-- as best he could. We do alright.” Derek looks down at his shoes, and doesn’t interrupt as they walk. “When mom died, it hit him hard yknow? She was the one that could keep up with me, he was totally lost without her. So I, well;” He starts to drift off but Derek isn’t sure he wants him to. It feels invasive to listen to a drunk man’s ramblings of something so personal, but at the same time maybe it’s best. 

He much rather have Stilinski tell him these things when he’s sober. In the quiet that’s followed, Derek pauses to glance back to face mashed in his shoulder. “You okay, Stilinski?”

His bright amber eyes are mostly closed, lips slack and hair an awful mess. It has to be almost two AM by now. Derek is tempted just to return to his own dorm and dump Stilinski on the extra bed. The drunk boy just hums deeply. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. You can’t sleep here though.” Derek starts walking again. 

“Genim.” He says suddenly. Clearly, and Derek raises his eyebrows. “I go by Stilinski because my first name is a spelling mistake, but  _ you _ can call me Genim.”

“Genim?”

“My middle name.”

“Genim.” Derek repeats again, solidifying the taste of the words in his mouth. “And why am I of all people being granted permission to call you that?” He asks, expecting some ridiculous explanation, or none at all. What he wasn’t expecting, however was;

“Because you brought me McDonalds.” Derek bursts into laughter, and finishes the trek to Stilinsk-- Genim’s building. Just before they enter though, Derek lets Genim down on the sidewalk. 

“Hale--”

“Derek.” He interrupts. It’s only fair that he calls him his first name too. 

Genim grins, stepping into his space. “Derek.” 

“Yes?” Derek doesn’t step away this time. Hands slide up to his shoulders, and his senses are filled with that cinnamon-whiskey tinged scent. There’s the smell of sweat and dust there too, but mostly it’s alcohol smothering it all. His ears feel impossibly hot. 

“Thanks, for bringing me home.”

“Well a gentleman always walks their date home, especially on the first one.” Derek says back, his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. 

“That’s very true. Next time i’ll--  _ hic! _ Return the favor.” Derek looks down as Genim licks his lips. Even drunk, it doesn’t pass Genim’s attention. 

Derek can’t really remember now, how it happened but one moment he was staring at this shitfaced awkward guy that tags around Scott, the kid he’s teaching to be captain of the lacrosse team; and the next moment they’re kissing. It’s hard and it’s hot and it lasts probably ten seconds. 

“Holy shit,  _ Stiles?” _ Derek’s eyes turn the size of dinner plates as a all-too-familiar voice from the second floor window. 

Stilin-- Gen--  _ Stiles??  _ Whirls around to look at Scott staring at them in mild horror. 

“Scotty!” 

“I uh--” Derek points over his shoulder, already backing up, “I gotta go. Uh--” He trips over something on the ground but he doesn’t bother looking. “Shit--” He balances out again, already taking off down the street. 

“Derek? Dammit Scott!”  _ Whatever-his-name-is _ calls but Derek is gone. How the fuck is he going to face Scott later?? He doesn’t worry about that right now. He worries about he totally just kissed some guy who’s name he doesn’t even know. He worries about how the guy is human, and how he himself is  _ not. _ He worries about everything until he’s catching the ledge of Laura’s window of her apartment halfway across town. 

He probably gives his sister a heart attack, breaking into her apartment, judging by the claws he almost gets in the face. 

“Derek! What the hell!” She asks but he just shoves her away and falls face first on her shitty couch. It reeks of pack and it soothes the anxiety. 

“I fucked up.” He mutters into the cushions. “I totally fucked up.” 

“Woah woah-- what happened? Do I need to call mom? Wha--”

“I totally just kissed him and then left like an idiot and the  _ he  _ totally  _ saw me. _ ” 

“What?” Laura’s weight settles on the couch, forcing Derek to sit up or be sit on. “Who did you kiss?”

“I don’t know his name! I thought it was Stilinski, but then he said he was Genim and then Scott goes and calls him--”   
  
“Stiles? You--” Laura’s eyes are wide, her face is twisted in an incredulous face.

Derek frowns. “How do you--”

“That scrawny little kid in the fourth year coding class? He’s graduating this year right?” Derek frowns harder. 

“I don’t think we’re talking about the same person.” 

Laura just scrutinizes Derek for a long second before sighing. “It’s too early for this. We’ll talk in the morning.” She sighs, messing up Derek’s hair, as if that will soothe his world ending. What if Scott tells the team? What if this Stiles or whoever decides to make this into like a big thing? The last thing he needs is this kind of stuff getting back to Jennifer.

“I’m confused.” Derek says to his older sister. Laura just throws a blanket on him. 

“You’re tired. Just to clarify: there’s no actual life threatening issues tonight?”

“Other than the end of my social career until i’m probably seventy? I don’t think so.” 

“You’re a drama queen, Derek.” Laura says, already heading back up the stairs to her room. Derek growls at her when she turns off all the lights. 

_ “You’re a drama queen.” _ He retorts, mashing his face into the couch cushions. Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS and SHARE! 
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> (let's all not act surprised that this has room to continue because when have i ever actually finished a fic)


End file.
